


Butting Heads

by xxlindseyxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlindseyxx/pseuds/xxlindseyxx
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwart's for her eighth year. She has been made Head Girl, but with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy, can she make it through the year with her sanity intact? Or will an unlikely alliance form?Rated explicit for language and future smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was trying to stay calm, she really was. The Weasley family, plus her and Harry, were gathered around the table for breakfast like any other Saturday morning. This particular Saturday, however, was a little different. The Hogwart’s letters were due to arrive any minute now and Hermione was dying to know if she’d made Head Girl for her final year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone knew she was a shoo-in, but as Hermione was wont to do, she was still afraid she wouldn’t get it.

Finally, finally, after thirty long minutes at the table, she saw an owl approaching in the distance. She reached for Harry’s hand, who was sitting closest to her, and squeezed harder than he thought possible.

“Hermione, you got this. Don’t worry about,” Harry said, trying to extract his hand from her death grip.  
“Yeah, ‘Mione, don’ worry ‘bout it,” Ron told her around a mouthful of pancakes. Everyone else around the table nodded and murmured their agreement.

Molly Weasley let the visiting owl in the window. He stuck out his leg while Harry removed the parcels tied to him. Molly gave the owl a treat and he flew back out the window. Harry passed out the letters to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Everyone waited while Hermione opened her letter first. She glanced through the contents quickly until she saw it. Right there on the parchment, written in green ink. She had made Head Girl. 

Hermione stood up quickly and announced to the room, “I got it!! I actually got it!” She was beaming with pride. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been quite this happy. 

Ron, who had been sitting to her immediate left, stood with her and hugged her tightly, whispering his congratulations in her ear. “We all knew you’d get it,” he said with a smile. She turned to thank the rest of the table, who also offered her congratulations on her achievement.

“Well, now we must celebrate! Hermione, is red velvet still your favorite cake?” Molly inquired, getting straight to business.  
“Molly, you really don’t have to. I don’t want to be any trouble,” Hermione replied.  
“Nonsense, I won’t hear any more of it. You four go on to Diagon Alley and get your school stuff, and don’t come back before supper!” 

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for the long day. Hermione couldn’t get the grin off of her face.

One Month Later

The four Gryffindor’s made their way through the Hogwart’s Express looking for an empty compartment. Eventually they ran into Neville, who told them a few other eighth year students were in the very back compartment. The group thanked him and walked toward the back of the train. When they reached their destination, they found Padma and Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Michael Corner sitting in the large compartment. They all greeted each other and shuffled around to make room for the newcomers. 

“Harry, we didn’t know you were coming back! We’d heard you were starting Auror training immediately,” Parvati addressed Harry, with Padma next to her nodding her agreement.  
“I wasn’t going to, but Hermione convinced me that finishing up school would benefit my career in the long run. So, here I am,” Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

The Patil twins shared a look and moved their attention to Ron. “Ron, what are your plans after school?”  
Ron glanced quickly at Hermione before answering. “I’m really not sure. I think I’ll start Auror training with Harry, unless I get an offer to play professional Quidditch,” he answered with a small, smug smile.  
“It would be so cool to see you playing with a professional team! You should totally do that,” Padma replied.  
Again, Ron glanced at Hermione, who was completely oblivious to his stare, before he answered. “Ah, we’ll see.”

The rest of the train ride passed in a blur, the group talked and caught up after their year apart. When they arrived, Hermione said goodbye to everyone, as she had to meet with Headmistress McGonagall to discuss her position as Head Girl before heading to the Welcome Feast. 

Hermione walked swiftly to McGonagall’s office, eager to be in the Great Hall with everyone else. She gave the password to the gargoyle guarding the staircase and jogged up the stairs. The door to the office was open and Hermione nearly passed out when she saw who was already talking to McGonagall. 

Draco Malfoy turned when he heard her approach and his face went even paler than normal. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but was really only a few seconds.

“Miss Granger, good. You’re here. If you and Mister Malfoy will have a seat, we will begin.”

The two sat down slowly, wary of what the other might do.

“I’m sure you have already figured it out, but to state the obvious, you two are the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwart’s. I’m sure this a shock but trust me when I say I have given these appointments the most thought I could have. You two are the highest performing students in the school and you were both prefects before the war interrupted your education. I hope you can set aside your differences and do the very best job possible.” She fixed them both with a very stern gaze, expelling any thoughts of complaining from their minds. “Now, any questions?”

“Um, will we be staying the Heads’ dormitory or in our House dormitories?” Hermione asked hesitantly.  
“You will be staying in the Heads’ dormitory, as is custom of the appointment. You will share a living room, kitchenette, study space, and bathroom. You have separate bedrooms that can require a password to enter if you wish. Understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Hermione and Draco said together.  
“You will have weekly meetings with all of the prefects. You can schedule those at whatever time is best for you. You will also have monthly meetings with the Heads of Houses. Those will be on the first Monday of every month, so be sure to not schedule your prefect meetings on that day. I am available by appointment if you feel you need my advice or help with something but do make sure it’s important. I am quite busy these days. Lastly, you will patrol the halls twice a week, as we are short on prefects this term. I believe that is all the time we have, so let us make our way down to the Great Hall.” She stood, gesturing to the students before her to follow suit.

The walk to the Great Hall was the most awkward experience of Hermione’s life. Her and Draco walked silently behind McGonagall, listening to her explain the extensive rebuilding the school had to have in order to open this year. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, McGonagall gave them directions to their dormitory and the password for the portrait guarding the entrance.

“I hope we can all have an excellent year. Enjoy the feast!” McGonagall left the pair standing in the doorway as she walked to the front of the hall. They quickly realized they were alone and made their way to their house tables. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and put her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Ginny asked quietly.  
“Draco Malfoy. That’s what’s wrong.” Hermione replied tersely.  
“You don’t mean…”  
“Yep. He’s Head Boy and I’m Head Girl and we have to live together for an entire year. But don’t tell Harry or Ron you know how they get. I’d like to enjoy my last Welcome Feast. I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

The girls fell silent as McGonagall stood to address the students. She welcomed everyone back to Hogwart’s and went over the basic ground rules that were told at every Welcome Feast. Then she did something out of the ordinary – she introduced the new prefects. Hermione’s stomach dropped, knowing what she was about to say next.

“The last introduction I’d like to make is that of our new Head Boy and Girl – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.” You could hear the collective gasp the students made over the first years’ applause, not realizing how strange this announcement was. Harry and Ron whipped their heads around to stare questioningly at Hermione, silently asking why she hadn’t told them already. She shrugged and mouthed that she would tell them later.

“This year, we’ll be giving House Points a little differently than normal. Any time a prefect, professor, or head sees you interacting positively with a student not in your own house, you both will receive two House Points. If they see you interacting negatively, you will both lose five points. I really want to stress the importance of House Unity this term. Go outside of your comfort zone, talk to students you wouldn’t normally talk to, and above all else, treat each other with kindness and respect. Now, it is time for bed. Prefects, lead your first years to their dormitories. Goodnight, everyone. Have a wonderful term.”

Hermione rose from the table and told her friends she would talk to them at breakfast the next morning. She waded through the crowd of students and hurried to her new dorm. Draco had not yet arrived at the dorm, so Hermione decided to take a quick look around. A few feet in front of the entrance was a kitchenette with a large table that Hermione assumed would also function as a study and work space. To the right of the entrance was the living room. It had a couch and a cozy looking armchair that would be the perfect reading chair for her. The furniture was situated in front of a blazing fireplace that was giving the space a warm glow. There was a small bookshelf sitting next to the fireplace, and Hermione noticed it already housed both hers and Draco’s schoolbooks. On the right wall was a door that she assumed went to the shared bathroom. There were another two doors next to the kitchenette that opened into the bedrooms. All in all, it was nice common room, Hermione decided. She heard the portrait hole opening and turned to see Draco climbing through.

“Granger,” Draco mumbled in greeting.  
“Malfoy. How are you?” Hermione asked, trying to be polite.  
“I’m bloody fantastic, thanks,” Draco replied rather sarcastically.  
“Look, Malfoy, I don’t want to spend the year fighting with you. I’m just trying to be nice -”  
“Granger, I really don’t fucking care alright? Just stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours.” With that, he stalked off to his room and slammed the door, leaving Hermione looking dumbfounded.

Hermione walked to her room and looked around. It was spacious, with a queen sized, four-poster bed in the center with a dark grey comforter. There was a chest of drawers with a door next to it leading to her walk-in closet. The room had two windows, one on each side of her bed, that looked over the Black Lake. She also had a nightstand next to her bed. The walls were a lighter shade of grey than her bedspread and the floor was covered in a plush, white carpet. She loved her room and wondered if Draco’s was decorated similarly. 

Seeing that her trunk was sitting at the foot of her bed, she decided to unpack it now rather than wait until later. She put her clothes away and put a few pictures on her nightstand and chest of drawers. The pictures included moving ones of her and Ginny and one of her, Ron, and Harry, and non-moving ones of her and her parents. She looked at the latter dejectedly, sad that she couldn’t restore her parents’ memories after Oblivating them to keep them safe from Voldemort. 

Quickly changing into her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and pair of sleep shorts, she got into bed and read the novel she started at the Burrow before leaving for Hogwarts. It wasn’t long before sleep claimed her.

\------------------------

Draco awoke with a start. The bloodcurdling scream that woke him was still ringing in his ears – wait, no, the screaming was still going, he realized. He got out bed and went to Hermione’s door. It was definitely coming from in there. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He didn’t really care, but he also realized he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep with her screeching about like she was. He raised his fist and tentatively knocked on her door. 

“Granger?”  
“I didn’t take anything! Please, no! Harry, Ron!! Help me!” She was still screaming, apparently having a nightmare.  
“Granger??” He asked a little louder, still no response.  
“GRANGER!” He yelled, pounding on her door. The screaming finally stopped, he could hear faint sobs coming from the room.  
“Granger, are you all right in there?”  
Hermione opened the door, seeing Draco standing there. She saw his eyes travel down her body, lingering on her exposed legs, then shooting back up to her face.  
“What do you want, Malfoy?”  
“You were screaming in your sleep and I came to see if you were okay. Excuse me for caring, won’t happen again,” Draco replied, taking one last look at her long legs before turning back to his room.  
“Wait, Malfoy, I’m sorry. I knew I had a nightmare, but I didn’t realize I had been screaming. I fell asleep before I could cast my silencing charm. I’m sorry I woke you.” Hermione looked down at her feet as she spoke.  
“Why would you cast a silencing charm if you’re just going to sleep?” Draco looked at her, confused.  
Hermione kept her eyes on her feet, avoiding his gaze. “I have nightmares practically every night. I don’t always scream, but it happens enough that I do it as a precaution, so I don’t wake anyone.”  
“Oh, I see. Well, goodnight.” He gave her an awkward wave and retreated to his room once more. Hermione stood in her doorway for a few seconds before turning back into her room. She cast the silencing charm, got back into bed, and slept quietly until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke early the next morning to shower and get ready for her last first day at Hogwart’s. She was walking out of her room to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast when Draco came out of the bathroom – wearing nothing but a towel slung across his hips. He didn’t seem to notice her presence. Hermione blushed fiercely, averted her eyes, and left the common room. 

Hermione sat down in the Great Hall and started filling her plate with breakfast when Harry and Ron sat down in front of her, looking furious.

“What the hell, ‘Mione?” Ron demanded. “Why didn’t you tell us Malfoy had been made Head Boy?”

“I don’t know, Ronald, maybe because I found out ten minutes before you did and wanted to collect my thoughts before sharing,” Hermione retorted, glaring at the boys.

“I could speak to McGonagall, put a stop to this nonsense,” Harry offered.

“Harry, no. That’s ridiculous. Malfoy hasn’t done anything yet to make me reconsider accepting the position of Head Girl. I’m an adult, I can handle myself.”

“You’re acting stupid, ‘Mione. Malfoy is nasty git and he’ll make your life hell. Just you wait,” Ron said, avoiding Hermione’s gaze.

“I’M the one being stupid? Do you two even hear yourselves? Harry, you’re acting like you own the school. Don’t look at me like that. You used to hate using the ‘I’m the Chosen One’ line to get what you wanted, don’t start using it on my account,” Hermione replied, getting more frustrated by the minute.

“I bet he’ll pretend to be nice to you, so he can get in your knickers, then brag about it to all the snakes,” Ron said matter-of-factly.

“RONALD WEASLEY! Do you really think I’d fall into his bed after a few nice words? Fuck off, both of you. I’m leaving.” Hermione stood from the table, ignoring the eyes watching her after her outburst, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stalked her way down to the dungeons for her first class of the day – Potions. Headmistress McGonagall had decided it would be best if the eighth years took their classes together, regardless of which house they were in. Fortunately for Hermione, Ron and Harry had Potions at a different time. In fact, she had very few classes with them as they were going into Auror training upon graduating and Hermione was going to stay at Hogwart’s to teach. 

Hermione was so lost in thought she almost ran straight into Daphne Greengrass, who was standing in the corridor talking with her younger sister, Astoria. 

“Whoa, Granger, you alright? You look like you’re somewhere else.” Daphne looked at Hermione with concern, waiting for her to answer.

“I’m so sorry, Daphne. I need to watch where I’m going it seems. I’m okay, just irritated with Harry and Ron, I guess,” Hermione replied.

“Let me guess, they’re pissed about Draco being Head Boy?” Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Ten points to Slytherin for a spot-on guess,” Hermione said almost dejectedly.

“Listen, Granger, Draco has really changed. The War took a lot out of him, a lot out of all of us, actually. He’s terrible at showing it but give him some time and you’ll see. He’s still a little rough around the edges, but he stopped caring about all that blood purity crap in sixth year. Voldemort living at Malfoy Manor certainly changed his mind, too.” Daphne really cared about Draco, he had always been a good friend to her. She hated seeing the way people treated him.

“I wasn’t happy when I found out I’d be living with him, but I’m trying to give him the benefit of the doubt before making any judgements. The War changed everyone, so I’m starting fresh with all of my classmates, including Malfoy. Thanks for your advice, though. I’ll keep that in mind when we inevitably start arguing over something,” Hermione replied with a chuckle. 

“I assume you have Potions this period? I was just heading that way if you want to walk together,” Daphne suggested.

“Okay. See you around Astoria, have a good first day!” Hermione waved to the younger girl before walking away with Daphne.

Hermione and Daphne walked the rest of the way to the Potions classroom chatting about their class schedules and the other students that had returned for their eighth year. When they reached the classroom, they sat together in the front of the room. The class gradually started filling with students and soon it was time for the lesson to begin. Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and welcomed everyone to Advanced Potions.

“Now before we begin, I’ve decided to do things a little differently this year. Normally, I let you pick your partners for each lesson. But, in the spirit of House Unity, I will be assigning you a partner from a different house. You will be partners for the rest of the year. Everyone understand? Excellent! Zabini, you will be with Bones. Greengrass with Thomas. Granger with Malfoy. And finally, Parkinson with Abbott. Okay, find your partners and take a seat!” Slughorn seemed to be very proud of his new idea and watched the students swap seats with a happy grin on his face.

Hermione looked back to see Draco sitting at his desk, not paying her the slightest bit of attention. She sighed, told Daphne she’d talk to her later, and went to join Draco at the back of the classroom. She really hated sitting in the back.

“Hello, Draco,” Hermione said in greeting to the sulking blond.

“Since when do you call me Draco?” Draco replied with a sneer.

“Since we’ve been forced to live together and be Potions partners, that’s when. I’m trying to start fresh with everyone, and that includes you. So just be quiet and deal with me being nice to you, whether you like it or not,” Hermione finished with a huff, taking out her notebook and preparing to take notes on the day’s lesson. 

“Okay then, Granger.” Hermione was shocked that he agreed so easily, but she was careful to keep the surprise from her face.

“Excellent.” 

The Potions lesson went by fairly quick, Slughorn gave his students an outline for the year and explained that they would have a project in lieu of a final exam. When class was over, Hermione turned to Draco.

“Do you have a free period today? I was thinking we could plan the first prefects’ meeting for this week and hash out the patrol schedule.”

“Not today, I won’t be free until around 5 this evening. We could do it during lunch if you don’t mind sitting with a bunch of snakes,” Draco replied, fully expecting her to decline.

“Sure, that sounds fine. I’ll see you at lunch, Draco!” Hermione stood from their shared desk and walked out the classroom, leaving Draco completely flabbergasted.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Hermione knew she was going to love her classes this term. After Potions, she had Ancient Runes and then a free period before lunch. She spent her free period in the library, getting ahead on her readings and assignments. Finally, it was time for lunch, so she packed up her things and walked to the Great Hall to meet Draco. She spotted him almost immediately and made her way over to the Slytherin table to sit with him. Oddly enough, he was sitting alone. Hermione distinctly remembered him always being surrounded by friends during meals. She decided to ask him about it later.

“Hey, Draco. How are your classes?” Hermione asked, taking a seat across from him and filling her plate.

“They’re fine. You wanted to work on the patrol schedule?” He asked brusquely, obviously wanting this over with as quickly as possible.

“Um, yeah. I got the prefects’ schedules from McGonagall and made up a rough draft if you want to look at it really quick. I have us patrolling together because we weren’t really needed that often once I made the schedule.” Hermione handed Draco her draft of the schedule. He glanced at it briefly and nodded his head.

“Seems fine to me, Granger.”

“Good. I was thinking we could have the weekly meetings on Thursdays if that works for you,” Hermione replied.

“Okay. I’m not playing this Quidditch this year so I’m free every evening,” Draco replied tersely. 

“I thought you loved Quidditch. Why aren’t you playing?” Hermione asked him.

“Because I don’t want to, Granger. Are we done here?” Draco asked, clearly annoyed with Hermione.

“Yeah, we’re done. I’ll see you later,” she replied.

Hermione rose from her seat and made to leave, but she was stopped by a very angry Ronald Weasley.

“Why the hell are you sitting over here, Hermione?” He asked angrily.

“Draco and I needed to make a patrol schedule for the prefects, not that it’s any of your business, however,” Hermione replied shortly.

“So, you had lunch with him?” Ron was clearly still upset.

“Yes, Ronald. I sat at the Slytherin table with Draco and ate lunch. He was busy until late this afternoon and I wanted it done sooner than that. Are you finished with this interrogation? I need to get to class.” Hermione made to leave again but was stopped by Ron.

“I want you to be careful around him, ‘Mione,” Ron spoke as if Draco wasn’t sitting right in front of him. “He hasn’t changed. I don’t want you to get hurt,” He finished.

Hermione glared at Ron. “Apparently you haven’t changed either.” She turned to Draco before saying, “I’ll see you later Draco, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.” With that, she turned and left the Great Hall, leaving Draco and Ron alone.  


“You stay away from her, do you hear me? I’ll make your life a living hell if you so much as look at her wrong,” Ron threatened.

“I’m so scared, Weasel. Are you and Pothead going to beat me up?” Draco replied with a look of mock concern on his face.

“Don’t tempt me, Malfoy. You’ve been warned.” Ron finally walked back to the Gryffindor table, leaving Draco alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I fixed the dialogue format so hopefully it's easier to read this time. I'm hoping to update about once a week, but that could change depending on how motivated I am to write. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Please leave your thoughts or advice!


	3. Chapter 3

The first month of classes passed fairly quick. Hermione was constantly busy. Between her classes, studying, and Head duties, she barely had time to eat, let alone spend time with her friends. At breakfast one morning, Ginny plopped herself down next to Hermione.

“Morning!” Ginny said in greeting.

“Hmm? Oh, good morning, Ginny,” Hermione replied with her eyes still glued to the pages in front of her. She was studying for an upcoming Ancient Runes exam.

“You need to take a break, Hermione. I haven’t seen you without a book under your nose in weeks. We all miss you,” Ginny stated.

“I’m sorry, Gin, I’ve just been so busy. After this exam, I’ve have a little free time to spend with you. We can have a movie night in the Room of Requirement!” Hermione replied excitedly. She had gotten the youngest Weasley addicted to the telly over the summer. Ginny was amazed by it and could spend hours watching the magical box.

“That sounds good! Are the boys invited, too?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know. Are they going to act like arseholes the whole time?”

“You know they feel bad about that. You haven’t even let them apologize,”

“Ron basically called me a slut. I don’t exactly want to be around him anymore.”

“He didn’t mean that and you know it. He was just upset. And probably a little jealous, to be honest,” Ginny said with a smirk.

“Jealous?” Hermione inquired.

“Yeah, jealous. He still has a massive crush on you, ‘Mione.”

“If that’s true, he has an odd way of expressing his feelings,” Hermione said tersely.

“Just give them a chance to apologize. Please,” Ginny begged.

“Fine. They can come to the movie night. But if they start being hateful, I’m kicking them out,” Hermione acquiesced. 

Ginny squealed in excitement, thanked Hermione, and ran off to the find the boys. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the book in her hands.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until it was time for Hermione and Draco to patrol the castle. They had patrolled together before, but Draco was adamant on staying silent, no matter how hard Hermione tried to fill the silence. They met outside the entrance to Gryffindor’s common room and started their patrol.

“Why don’t you sit with anyone during meals anymore, Draco?” Hermione asked after a while. “You used to always have your friends around you.”

“I don’t think that’s really any of your business, Granger,” Draco replied curtly. 

“I’m just trying to make conversation. You can always sit with me, you know. I usually just spend the time studying, so no one really bothers me. We wouldn’t even have to talk to each other.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’ll pass,” Draco said sarcastically.

“Fine. Eat by yourself. I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Why do you even care? You hate me, last time I checked. And I don’t exactly like you, either.”

“I care because you don’t seem to have any friends. I’ve been there before, and it sucks, especially during meals. I’m just trying to help,” Hermione finished quietly.

Draco didn’t say anything after that, and Hermione gave up on having a conversation. They finished the patrol in silence and went back to their dormitory. Even though it was past midnight, Hermione sat down at the table to study. She usually studied in her room, but it was unusually cold in there tonight, and Hermione liked the warmth the fire provided. Draco went into his room and came back out with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. He sat down in front of the fire and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid.

“We’re not supposed to have that,” Hermione said without looking up.

“You’re one to talk, I know you’ve got a bottle of wine hidden around here somewhere. I saw you drinking it one night,” he replied.

“Firewhiskey is a lot stronger than wine, and I only drink it to unwind. You drink that to get drunk.”

“Granger, if you’d seen half the shit I have, you wouldn’t be judging me right now.”

“You’re right,” she replied after a few quiet moments. 

Draco finally looked over at her, confusion evident on his face. Hermione hadn’t looked up from her book, so he took a moment to really look at her for the first time. He noticed her hair was a little less wild, falling in soft curls down her back. He remembered seeing her long, golden legs on their first night back. She had gained a little weight since returning to Hogwart’s, filling out her curves; she was frightfully thin after her year on the run with Harry and Ron. If she wasn’t such a swot, she could be pretty. Hell of a rack she’s got, he thought to himself. He shook his head to clear those treacherous thoughts. He decided it must be the firewhiskey getting to him.

The next morning, Harry and Ron joined Hermione for breakfast. They apologized and she accepted, she had really missed spending time with them. She invited them to her and Ginny’s movie night and made plans to meet for dinner before going to the Room. As she was leaving the Great Hall for Potions, she heard Ron calling her name.

“Hermione, wait. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Ron said quickly.

“Okay. . .” Hermione said hesitantly.

“I know things haven’t been great between us this year, and that’s entirely my fault.” Ron paused, his face turning a brighter red than his hair. “But I was wondering if we could hang out. Just the two of us.”

“Um –” Hermione started.

“Look, I like you. I have for a while now. If you don’t like me that way, I’ll understand. I’ve probably ruined it at this point, but I had to try.”

“Okay,” she replied.

“Okay?” 

“We can try,” Hermione clarified. He had sounded so sincere that Hermione couldn’t tell him no. She decided there was no harm in trying. She had harbored a crush on him for a while before the War, and after that she hadn’t even considered talking to him about it. There was just too much going on at the time.

“Great! There’s a Hogsmead trip next weekend, do you have to work this one?” He asked excitedly.

“Nope, the prefects have this one,” she said with a smile.

“Excellent! Meet me in the Entrance Hall that morning?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Ron.”

“Alright. I’ll see you at dinner then!” Ron smiled at her before walking back into the Great Hall.

Hermione turned and continued walking to Potions. She met Daphne on her way there like she did most mornings. Hermione still had a smile on her face from her conversation with Ron and Daphne couldn’t help but notice.

“What’s got you smiling so much this morning?” Daphne asked with a smile of her own. She hadn’t known Hermione long, but it made her smile to see her new friend so happy.

“Ron asked me out this morning,” Hermione replied.

“What! I thought you two were already dating!” 

“No, we never really got around to it. The War kind of got in the way,” Hermione said sheepishly.

“Are you excited?? What are you doing for your date?” Daphne asked excitedly.

“We’re going to Hogsmead together next weekend. I’m trying not to get too excited, but I can’t really help myself,” she replied with a girlish giggle.

The girls continued talking about Hermione’s date until they reached the Potions classroom. Hermione promised to keep Daphne updated before taking her seat in the back. Draco was already at their assigned table waiting for class to start.

“I hear you’ve finally caved,” Draco said in his slow drawl.

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked, confused.

“You’re dating Weasel. Took him long enough, didn’t it? I didn’t think he had the balls to actually do it,” he responded sounding bored.

“We’re not dating, he’s just asked me out is all. Why do you care?” Hermione questioned.

“I don’t. You and Greengrass were being obnoxiously loud about it, however,” he replied.

Hermione huffed in response and turned to face Professor Slughorn, as he had just entered the classroom. She could feel Draco’s gaze on her throughout the lesson, but each time she turned to look at him, he was looking down diligently taking notes. When class ended, Hermione made her way to Ancient Runes for her first exam. Daphne wished her luck as the two girls parted ways.

Hermione felt confident about her exam, but that didn’t stop her from spending her lunch period studying. She had just opened her Arithmancy text when she felt someone sit down in front of her. To her great surprise, her brown eyes met Draco’s grey ones.

“Hello, Draco,” Hermione said while giving him a small smile.

“No talking, remember? If you start babbling, I will leave,” he deadpanned in response.

Hermione made the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away the key, giggling when Draco dramatically rolled his eyes. 

“You’re barmy, Granger. Anyone ever tell you that?”

Hermione didn’t respond, just shrugged her shoulders. After that, the pair sat in silence while they ate lunch and studied. Draco was reading his Muggle Studies text. The professors had considered making that a mandatory class but decided it against it in the end. Draco surprised everyone by enrolling willingly. When asked, which happened at least twenty times in the first month, he stated that he wanted to learn everything Hogwart’s had to offer, even if it was dreadfully boring. Much to his own surprise, he actually enjoyed the class, although he would never admit it to anyone. 

Hermione and Draco were so engrossed in their reading they didn’t notice that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them like they had just seen a thestral for the first time. Headmistress McGonagall was barely holding in a smile, looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until Wednesday, but I'm going to be busy for the next few days, so y'all are in luck! I hope you like this chapter. I just want to clarify that this is still a Dramione fic, but I had to throw some Romione in there for dramatic effect. As always, leave your thoughts and advice!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Hermione went to Hogsmead with Ron. They both had a lovely time. They went to The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, looked around in Honeyduke’s, and to top it off, Ron let her spend as much time as she wanted in the new bookshop that had recently opened. The pair had been spending a lot of time together, although most of it was spent studying, as Hermione was still incredibly busy. The only complaint Hermione had about her life recently was Draco’s increasingly bad mood. He hadn’t had lunch with her since that first time; Ron was usually right next to her during meals these days. 

As Ron and Hermione spent more time together, the more antsy Ron got to “move things to the next level,” as he liked to say so often. Hermione was perfectly happy with the way things were progressing, but she certainly felt pressured by Ron to move things along. She finally caved during Christmas break, a little over two months after they started dating.

It was a rarely quiet day at the Burrow. Most of the family was out doing last minute gift shopping and preparing for the Weasley family dinner. Ron and Hermione were upstairs in his room enjoying their alone time. As usual, Ron asked if she was ready and she surprised him by finally saying yes.

It was an altogether uncomfortable experience. Hermione knew it would hurt during her first time, but she wasn’t prepared for just how bad it would be. As soon as she agreed, Ron stripped the both of them and pushed his hardened cock into her pussy. There wasn’t a lot of foreplay involved and Hermione was nervous, so naturally she wasn’t very wet. Ron didn’t seem to notice. He grunted his was to release and when he was done, he moved off of Hermione and promptly fell asleep. Hermione decided she didn’t understand the appeal of sex whatsoever. 

Two weeks after the start of the new term found Draco walking into his common room to find Ron sprawled on top of Hermione on the couch, groping her breasts and slobbering his way down her neck. Hermione pushed him off as soon as she saw Draco.

“What now, ‘Mione?” Ron complained.

“Um, Draco is here,” she replied, not looking at Ron.

“What?” He quickly turned around. “What the fuck, Ferret? Get out of here!” Ron yelled, his face flushing a deep red.

“If I’m not mistaken, this is my common room, not yours. Maybe you should get out,” Draco sneered in response.

“Come on, ‘Mione, let’s go to your room,” Ron said, grabbing her arm to pull her from the couch.

Hermione looked at Draco apologetically. He met her gaze and there was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. But before she could say anything, Ron was dragging her into her room and slamming the door.

Draco sat in the armchair closest to the fire and pulled out a textbook to study, but before long he could hear some more than unwelcome sounds coming from Hermione’s room. He could make out the Weasel’s loud groans but could barely make out Hermione’s hushed words.

“Be quiet, Ron. Draco will hear you,” she complained quietly.

“He can fuck off if he doesn’t like it.” Ron paused for a moment. “I bet he’s listening at the door like a creep because he can’t get any Slytherin pussy.”

“Ronald! Don’t be so rude!” 

The conversation stopped, and Draco thought he was in clear to continue studying by the fire. However, Draco was not as lucky as Ron apparently was. Much to his disgust, he could hear the Weasel talking obscenely dirty and Hermione’s confused responses. Draco smirked to himself. Weaselbee is obviously trying to show off. Poor Granger has no idea what’s going on. He decided it was time to retire to his room and cast a silencing charm to ward off any more unwelcome sounds.

A week, and several muffled apologies from Hermione to Draco later, the two were scheduled for another patrol of the castle. Draco was mulling over some new information he had come across quite by accident, and Hermione was wondering what on earth was going on with Ron. He had been acting rather distant lately, ever since they returned to Hogwart’s from the holiday break. Neither were paying much attention to the route they were taking until Draco heard a noise in the distance. He was jolted from his thoughts and realized where they were.

“Granger, let’s go back the other way. I just remembered I heard some second year’s saying they were going to sneak out of the dungeons,” Draco said hurriedly.

“Wait, don’t you hear that?” Hermione asked, looking to Draco.

“Hear what? I think we should try to catch those second year’s.” Hermione could tell Draco was worried about something, but she didn’t have time to ask.

Much to his dismay, Hermione kept walking to the sounds down the corridor. As they got closer, it was easier to hear the voices.

“Oh, fuck yes!”

“Please, don’t stop…”

Hermione looked at Draco quizzically before opening the door. He tried to stop her, he really did. 

Hermione opened the door to find the last thing she ever expected. Bent over the desk at the front of the classroom was Daphne Greengrass, stark naked. What surprised Hermione the most was the person standing directly behind Daphne; Ronald Weasley, also stark naked. Daphne noticed Hermione immediately, Ron did not. He kept pounding into her, grunting and groaning, until he heard Hermione gasp. He finally looked up. His face paled and he started stammering nonsense that no one could understand. 

“Fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for being out of bed past curfew,” Hermione said in dangerously calm voice. “Ronald, it’s over.” With that, she spun on her heel and left the room. Draco glared angrily at the pair and quickly followed Hermione out of the room. They walked in silence until they arrived at their common room. Hermione made a beeline for her room before Draco’s voice stopped her.

“Granger, hold on a second.”

“What, Draco? What could possibly be so important right now?” She turned to face him, and he saw her red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“He’s an arse, trust me. Daphne’s no better.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? I know he’s an arse and I’m furious with myself for even giving him a chance. I thought Daphne was my friend.” Hermione’s voice broke on the last word and fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

Draco, being very uncomfortable around crying people, wasn’t exactly sure what to do next. “Do you want some tea, or...?” He finally asked cautiously.

“No, thank you. I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

“Okay, Granger. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Draco.” Hermione turned into her room and Draco could hear her cast a silencing charm before the door even shut.

Hermione woke the next morning thanking every god in existence that it was Saturday. She couldn’t imagine having to go to classes all day after what had happened the previous night. After a few seconds of being conscious, she realized what had woken her up – a belligerent pounding on the door to the common room. She could hear Draco grumbling outside her door before gently knocking.

“Granger? I’m going to hazard a guess and say that Weasley is at the door. Do you want to deal with him?” He asked quietly.

“Give me a second,” she replied. Hermione put on her robe and stepped out of her room. She glanced at Draco to mutter an apology, but her eyes were quickly distracted. Draco had obviously just rolled out of bed and hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes. He was standing just outside her door in nothing but a pair of blue silk boxers. She gaped at his well-defined chest and abdomen until she heard a soft chuckle. She quickly looked up, blushing furiously, and went to the common room door. 

“Who is it?” She asked.

“It’s me, ‘Mione. Please let me in, we need to talk,” Ron replied.

“No.”

“C’mon, let me in.”

“I said no, Ron. Now leave me alone,” she replied heatedly. 

“I’m just going to stand out here until you talk to me,” he huffed.

“Fine. I’ll just cast a silencing charm and send a Patronus to tell McGonagall that you’re harassing me,” she said, matter-of-factly.

“What the fuck, ‘Mione?”

“I’m serious. Leave.”

Hermione heard him grumble something about insane witches before the sound of his retreating footsteps told her he had left. She turned to Draco, finding him lounging on the couch watching her.

“I’m sorry if he woke you. If it happens again, I’ll speak to McGonagall,” she said, not meeting his eyes. He could tell she hadn’t got much sleep the night before; her eyes were puffy with big, purple bags under them.

“It’s okay. I needed to get up anyway,” he replied with a shrug.

Hermione looked at the clock on the mantle and saw that it was only 7 a.m. “Why on earth did you need to be up at seven o’clock on a Saturday morning?”

“To study,” he stated plainly. “The library doesn’t start to get busy until after lunch and I like to be done by then. Speaking of, I should probably get going, I have a lot to get done today.”

Hermione watched as he walked into his room and shut the door, presumably to put on some clothes before going out in public. She wondered when he had gotten so fit, and why she hadn’t noticed sooner. A minute later, he walked back out with his bag slung on his shoulder.

“Try to have a good day today, okay? See ya, Granger,” he said with a smirk before leaving her alone in the common room.

“Yeah. See ya,” she whispered to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I'm not a huge fan of Ron ;)   
> As always, leave your thoughts and advice!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this warrants a trigger warning, but better safe than sorry. There's a very brief mention of rape in this chapter, Draco asks Hermione if Ron assaulted her, but that's it. Two sentences, max.

Draco had a satisfied smile on his face all the way to the library, the glares from the few students he passed couldn’t diminish his good mood. Not only did the Weasel get his comeuppance, but Granger had definitely checked him out. Draco had found out about Daphne and Weasley’s affair after he overheard the bint gushing about it to her sister Astoria. Draco had spent the rest of the day trying to decide if he should tell Granger and how he would tell her. He had very mixed feelings about the Gryffindor Princess. On one hand, she had definitely grown into a very beautiful woman, but on the other, she was still the Gryffindor know-it-all. But Granger had decided to give him a second chance, it only made sense for him to do the same for her.

Draco spent his morning in the library like he did every Saturday, but he didn’t get very much studying done this time. He kept thinking about the look on Gr- _Hermione’s face_ , he mentally corrected, as she checked him out. It was surprise, lust, and confusion all at once, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He pushed her from his mind and started his Potions essay.

He had just finished up his essay when finally looked up and saw that the library had gotten quite busy while he worked. He packed his bag and headed for the Great Hall for lunch. When he entered the room, he quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione was sitting alone. He changed his direction and soon found himself seated in front of her.

“Honestly, do you ever stop reading?” He asked as he filled his plate.

“Oh! I didn’t notice you sat down, Draco. And yes, actually, I do. I have to sleep, too, you know,” she replied. “How was the library?”

“Very quiet. I finished my Potions essay,” he answered.

“That’s good. That reminds me, I still need to proof-read mine one more time,” she said as she pulled out her planner. “Why do you go to the library so early? Madam Pince keeps it quiet as death in there the entire day.”

Draco sighed and took a sip of his pumpkin juice before he answered. “If you haven’t noticed, people don’t exactly like me. They avoid me like the plague. That’s why I usually sit by myself at meals. It’s quite distracting to hear people whispering about you when you’re trying to study,” he finished with a shrug.

“Well, have you tried talking to any of your old friends?” She asked.

“Blaise and Pansy won’t even look in my direction, let alone talk to me. I don’t even know what I did wrong,” he said quietly.

“Pansy’s always been a bitch, so you’re better off without her, honestly. But I thought you and Daphne were friends? She defended you when I complained about you being Head Boy. . .” she trailed off, trying to judge his reaction.

“Daphne is. . . I don’t know how to explain it. But there’s something I need to tell you,” Draco responded, looking a little nervous.

“Okay. . .”

“I heard Daphne talking about her ‘relations’ with Weasley yesterday morning. I had full intentions of telling you, I was just trying to figure out how. Daphne was telling Astoria where they were meeting yesterday, and I didn’t realize we were walking that way. So, I’m sorry you had to find out like that. I also found out this has been going on since the start of term,” Draco finished quietly, trying to gauge her response.

“The start of term? If he’s been fucking her this whole time, then why the hell did he pressure me into having sex with him?” She had tears gathering in her eyes, but she couldn’t tell if they were angry or sad tears. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” Hermione said, leaving before Draco could see her cry. She didn’t need him taunting her about this later.

“Granger, wait!” Draco called, but Hermione was already gone.

Draco finished his lunch, wondering if he could have done or said something different to avoid upsetting her like he had. Sighing, he left the Great Hall and returned his common room. Upon entering, he saw Hermione curled up in the armchair by the fire, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. When she noticed him standing there, she scowled and scrubbed the tears from her cheeks.

“I know what you’re thinking and I’m really not in the mood to hear it, Draco,” she said, ignoring the way her voice broke on his name.

“What is it that I’m thinking?” He questioned.

“Probably that I’m stupid,” she said with a grimace.

“If I were thinking that, I would be the stupid one,” he said, chuckling softly. Hermione finally looked at him after hearing his laugh. She studied his face looking for any sign of the malice she once saw and found only compassion.

Draco sat at the end of the couch closest to Hermione’s armchair and grabbed the book he left lying on the coffee table. He began to read, but then suddenly turned to Hermione.

“I assumed you wouldn’t want to be alone, but I can go if you want,” he said, looking at Hermione carefully.

“You can stay. I’m going to grab my book.” Hermione stood and went into her room before returning shortly with her book in hand.

The two sat in a companionable silence for a while. After an hour or so, Draco looked up and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep in her chair. He chuckled quietly before pulling a blanket from the back of the couch. He gently grabbed her forgotten book and draped the blanket over her. He returned to his seat on the couch, studying Hermione’s face. Her eyes weren’t so swollen anymore but the bags under them were still rather prominent. He assumed she was still having nightmares, but wondered why she hadn’t gone to a Healer, or at least Madam Pomfrey, for help.

Another hour passed, and Draco decided he should probably wake her. She hadn’t eaten much at lunch and was probably hungry by now.

“Granger? It’s time for dinner,” he said softly. She stirred briefly before settling back down. He sat his hand on her knee and gently shook her. “Hermione, c’mon, I know you’re hungry.” Her eyes finally popped open and stared into his. He saw her eyes flit down to his hand, which was still resting on her knee, and back up to his.

“What did you just call me?” She asked hesitantly.

“Hermione,” he responded, smiling softly at her.

“That’s what I thought.” She smiled back and stood from her chair. Her stomach growled loudly, and Draco smirked.

“I thought you’d be hungry. Let’s get dinner,” he said gesturing to the common room door.

“O-Okay,” Hermione said hesitantly.

Draco opened the door for her and she gave him a soft smile as she passed. Draco matched her stride and the two walked to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence. As they entered, he could see that Potter and Weasley were already seated at the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione’s steps falter for a just moment before she continued to an empty spot at Slytherin’s table.

He took the seat opposite of her and fixed her with a concerned stare. “Have you spoken to Potter yet?” He asked.

“No, I haven’t. I didn’t leave the common room except to eat. I know what he’ll say, though. He takes Ron’s side in everything,” she replied glumly.

“Well they’re both idiots then,” he stated.

“How do you figure?”

“Weasel was stupid enough to cheat on you – with Daphne of all people – and you mentioned him pressuring you into sex? Did he, I mean, did he hurt you?” He asked uncertainly.

“He didn’t rape me, if that’s what you’re asking. But it wasn’t a particularly enjoyable moment, nor were the rest of the times it happened. I just don’t understand why he would want me when he had her,” she said, confusion etched on her face.

“Daphne is, well, let’s just say she’s easy. I assume he entertained himself with her while he waited for you. As for why he kept shagging her after he had you, he’s an idiot. Daphne likes stealing other women’s men,” he replied with a scowl.

Hermione wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she stayed silent as they finished their meals. Draco led the way back to the common room and, once again, held the door for Hermione as she entered. Draco returned to his seat on the couch while Hermione sat at the table to proof-read her Potions essay. The room was quiet except for the scratching of Hermione’s quill. After a while, Draco stood from the couch and walked to stand behind Hermione.

“I could proof-read it for you, if you wanted,” he said, startling Hermione.

“Gods, you walk quietly,” she mumbled under her breath. “That’s okay, I’m almost done now.” She yawned loudly and covered her mouth.

“You’re exhausted, Hermione. Go to sleep, I’ll read over it for you,” he insisted. Hermione looked at him, seemingly trying to decide if she should trust him with her work. His expression was genuine, and she saw no harm in it.

“Okay.” She stood and stretched while Draco took her seat and began looking over her essay. He watched from the corner of his eye as her shirt lifted and exposed the strip of skin just below her navel. She stood there for a second more before turning to him and planting a light kiss on his cheek, surprising Draco in the process.

“Thank you,” she said, before retreating to her room for the night. Draco watched her walk away, praying to every god he could think of that he could make that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me a week to get this chapter out. I wasn't in the right head space for writing, but I'm feeling much better now and will hopefully have chapter 6 posted soon. As always, leave your thoughts and advice!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke the next morning feeling very refreshed. She looked at her clock and decided she had time for a shower before heading down to breakfast. As she turned on the taps to let the water warm, she remembered the events from yesterday – specifically from last night. She blushed as she thought about the kiss she gave Draco. She stepped into the shower and under the warm spray of water. Hermione wasn’t sure what prompted her to kiss him but found that she didn’t regret it. Draco didn’t seem upset when she pulled away, but she could see confusion in his grey eyes.

 

She was finishing up washing her hair when she had a revelation – she had a crush on Draco Malfoy. She caught Ron cheating on her barely two days ago and she already liked someone else. But she couldn’t deny the attraction to Draco. He was incredibly handsome and fit. He certainly wasn’t the spoiled brat she knew before the war. He didn’t start fights or arguments anymore, and he mostly kept to himself. She decided liking him wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

 

Hermione finished her shower and dried off, realizing she had forgotten to bring clothes in with her. Wrapping her towel securely around her, she opened the bathroom door and ran straight into Draco. She grabbed onto his arms to keep from falling, and he grabbed her hips to steady the both of them. Seeing as how Hermione was much shorter than he, his chest was directly level with her eyes. She stared at the defined muscles, noting the light dusting of fine, blond hair. Slowly, she dragged her eyes up his chest, past the smooth line of his neck, and finally met his gaze.

 

“Good morning, Granger. Fancy meeting you here,” Draco said, smirking down at her.

 

“Uh – good morning,” she replied quickly, dropping her arms from his.

 

Draco, however, did not release his hold on her. He kept his hands firmly planted on her hips while they spoke.

 

“How are you this morning?” He asked, taking note of the redness of her cheeks.

 

“I – I’m good, thank you. And you?”

 

“Oh, I’m fantastic right now,” he replied, not even trying to hide the way his eyes travelled down her barely covered form. “I finished reading your essay last night. I’d say it’s ready to turn in.” He still hadn’t released her, and Hermione was starting to wonder what he was doing.

 

“Thank you?” She didn’t mean it as a question, but she was too nervous to control her voice.

 

Draco deliberately leaned down until his lips were just brushing the shell of her ear. “You’re welcome, Hermione,” he whispered. He stood back to his full height, smirked at her one more time, and let go of her hips. “I’ll see you at breakfast,” he said with a wink. He actually winked at her! Hermione thought she was going to faint. He stepped around her and closed the bathroom door behind him.

 

Hermione stood there dumbstruck for a few moments before she hurried into her room and locked the door. _What the hell just happened? Why am I so hot?_ Hermione fanned herself for a few moments before getting dressed. She dried and tamed her hair before pulling the top half away from her face. She was still blushing from her encounter with Draco and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she stepped out of her bedroom.

 

Draco was lounging in an armchair, seemingly waiting for her to get ready. He looked up when she entered the room, giving her an obvious once-over. Hermione had picked out her favorite pair of muggle skinny jeans, a green oversized sweater, and brown combat boots. After a moment, he stood and walked to the door, holding it open for Hermione. The two walked in silence for a while before Draco spoke up.

 

“That color is stunning on you. You should wear it more often.”

 

“Did Draco Malfoy just give Hermione Granger a compliment?” Hermione teased, but she was secretly delighted with his approval.

 

“Yes, I did. You seem pleased by it, so maybe I’ll do it more often, hmm?” He said, turning to smile at her.

 

“I think that would be okay,” she replied with a smile. 

 

Breakfast at the Slytherin table was a quiet affair. Hermione much preferred to sit at the Gryffindor table, but a certain red-headed someone was already seated there. Much to her dismay, Daphne Greengrass sashayed in and sat down right next to Ron and the rest of Hermione’s friends. Daphne gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and started chatting with Ginny. _Did Ginny know he was cheating on me?_ Draco could see the confusion on her face and turned to see what she was staring at. He turned back around and scoffed.

 

“Some friends you’ve got there, Granger. By the way Greengrass and Weaselette are all buddy-buddy, one would think she was either privy to the affair or didn’t like you dating her brother,” Draco drawled.

 

“I don’t know why you’re being hateful right now, but I’m going to keep my comment on your friends – or lack thereof – to myself,” Hermione responded quietly.

 

“You’re right, Granger. I apologize. Weaselette might not even know the whole story,” Draco conceded.

 

“I would hope not, but we’ll see. I’ll have to talk to her and Harry tomorrow sometime. . .” she trailed off, trying not to assume the worst.

 

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Draco reassured her, giving her a small smile. “Don’t worry about it until you have to.”

 

“I’ll try, but I make no promises,” she teased, smiling back at him.

 

As they walked out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to their dormitory, Hermione couldn’t help but ponder over the events of this weekend. _Has it really only been two days?_ She thought about what Ron and Daphne had told their friends to make them accept her so quickly. But mostly she thought about Draco, and how she couldn’t help but be attracted to him. She thought he might be attracted to her as well, given that morning’s events, but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me two weeks to write this super short chapter. I wasn't sure if I should continue it or not, so let me know if you'd like more. As always, leave your thoughts and advice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
